


Can't Take the Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some members of the crew stop off on New Vulcan, and they can't handle the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



> I apologise for any mistakes or errors. Scotland is currently going through a heatwave and this is my way of coping with it.

This is it, Jim thinks. He’s going to die. He is actually going to die. 

“Stop being so over dramatic,” Sulu says with a smirk, before adding, “Captain.”

Jim scowls and throws an arm over his face. So far he’s lost his shirt, undershirt, and he’s contemplating whether or not losing his pants would offend the people of New Vulcan.

“This planet is too hot,” Jim cries, for what is probably the one hundredth time since they got here this morning. “I’m _dying_.”

“I second that, Captain,” comes a rough voice, and Jim peeks from under his arm to see Scotty fall down next to him. The Scotsman’s face is bright red, almost a perfect match to his shirt. “Ah cannae take the heat, sir.”

Jim makes a sympathetic noise, because he knows if he’s suffering, Scotty must be going through _hell_.

They’re on the edge of a cliff, just a little away from the Starfleet base that Spock had insisted on checking up on (despite the fact the planet is doing fantastic). Uhura and Spock are talking with...well, the _other_ Spock, as well as the surviving elders from the original Vulcan planet. Spock had made it very clear that Jim wasn’t needed (“I can handle this, Captain,” and with a raise of an eyebrow, Jim knew that what Spock _really_ meant is, “You’re not screwing this one up.”).

So Jim Kirk is lying out in the open air of a planet this is way too warm for his human skin, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to die at some point today. 

“I’ve lost half my body weight in sweat,” he groans, and pushes himself up into a sitting position.

Sulu is sitting closer to the edge of the cliff, just staring at the view. Jim’s pretty sure he would appreciate the scenery a little more if he _wasn’t about to die_.

“How can you handle this?” Jim asks, and Sulu just chuckles but doesn’t answer. Jim shakes his head and looks down at Scotty. The poor, red faced Scotsman looks like he regrets being born, and Jim pats his shoulder.

“Ahhhhhh!” Scotty shrieks, and sits up, grabbing his arm.

“Shit! Sorry,” Jim says apologetically, and he winces. 

Scotty scowls and gets to his feet. “Who’s bright idea was it to bring me doon here in the first place?” He rubs his arm gently, no doubt dreaming of the glorious aftersun spray that Bones has waiting in the medbay for him. 

“I do apologise, Mr. Scott.”

They all turn to see Spock walking towards them. Uhuru is still in the distance, talking with the older Spock and several elders.

“I did not anticipate your reaction to the heat.”

Scott just scowls. “Kin we get back to the ship now?”

Spock nods, and before Jim can give any orders, Scotty is already trotting off towards the small cruiser ship they’d used to enter the planet. Jim just rolls his eyes but gets to his feet, grabbing his shirts up in his hands. He smirks, trying to pretend he didn’t notice the way Spock just ran his eyes over his chest.

“Mr. Spock?”

Spock shakes his head slightly and looks up, eyes focused on Jim’s face. “Captain, the rebuilding of the Vulcan temple is going--” Spock cuts himself off. His eyes aren’t on Jim anymore, they’re looking past him. Jim turns to see Sulu getting to his feet, still rather close to the edge of the cliff.

There’s a sudden feeling of dread in Jim’s stomach and he’s such an idiot to not have though about this before. _Stupid heat_.

“Mr. Sulu, please return to the cruiser.” Jim says it as calmly as possibly, and Sulu give hims a confused look, before nodding and promptly making his way from the cliff. He stops next to Spock and gives a small bow.

“This planet is beautiful, Mr. Spock,” he says, before he takes off at a small job in the same direction of Scotty.

As soon as Sulu is gone, Jim starts rambling. “Shit, Spock, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think, he just wanted to see the mountains, and it was so warm, I wasn’t paying attention, I was just--”

“Captain,” Spock says, and he holds up one hand. Jim frowns. “ _Jim_.” Okay, that makes Jim’s chest loosen a little. “I am fine. I apologise, it was infantile of me to--”

“Hey,” Jim says, and without even thinking of where they are, he reaches out and takes one of Spock’s hands in his own. “You have every right to react.” He squeezes Spock’s hand. “Something terrible happened, and that’s always going to be in your head. It’s okay.”

Spock doesn’t say anything, and Jim doesn’t expect him to. Of course the man is going to have a reaction to seeing a colleague sitting on the edge of a cliff, the man’s mother _died_ on one. It’s a natural reaction.

They’re silent for a short while until they hear the engine of the cruiser start up. Spock drops Jim’s hand, but not in a callous way. Instead he raises a hand to touch Jim’s forehead.

“We should go,” he says. “Dr. McCoy will have something for your skin.”

Jim smirks. “You gonna apply it?”

Spock doesn’t say anything, but the twitch of his lips makes Jim grin.


End file.
